


Primrose

by WanSue



Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Time Travel, house elf magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: This little oneshot has spent the last month here on my tablet collecting dust. If anyone is interested in developing the idea, go ahead.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Parkinson Family - implied, Pansy Parkinson & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502582
Kudos: 3
Collections: All Time Travel All the time





	Primrose

Many things changed after the war in the world of Pansy Parkinson.

Her parents were as good as death, having been Cruciated by the Dark Lord after one too many fails. Wizarding Britain at large hated her because of her speaking out against Potter, demanding to present him to You-Know-Who. She couldn't show her face in public, always in danger of suffering a mob since many people were very angry that she hadn't been tossed in Azkaban, as a result of having never been Marked.

Years had happened, yet the young woman was in the right distrusting her safety; it was finally proved to her when going out one nice evening of Autumn, hoping not to be recognized. But she was, and after having had her wand snapped by the Ministry she had no means so protect herself once they Silenced her.

They made her suffer in many different ways until the night fell that day, experimenting with light spells, drawing blood, carving horrid scars on her body, and at one point, raping her as an afterthought, wanting to complete her humiliation. Having lost a lot of blood and being unconscious at the time they left her to her luck, they could very well believe she had died.

She did not.

Pansy stood up once she awoke, checked her clothes and trembling advanced step by step to her place of residence. She didn't know what had happened, apart from the pain and cramps she had a very vague recollection of her last hours. It was better for her, despite everything.

She went on her own way, avoiding to step out of her house and sending instead her house elf for whatever was needed. She would never put a foot into the street ever again.

It was soon into her pregnancy that Pansy realized what was happening within her body, and connected the dots. However, her parents had died several years ago, and she was the last of the Parkinson line. No one would want to marry her; if not for her sullied body, for her affiliations during the last war. And while she had learnt to at least like her house elf, it wasn't as if Noni was a good conversationalist.

So Pansy found her new reason to live in her daughter. The little girl shared with her her sleek, shiny black hair, and also the black eyes. However her cheeks weren't as high as hers, her nose was a small, button one and her lips were slightly plump in comparison. Primrose Parkinson came to the world assisted by Noni, and for the next years the only other beings she would have contact with would be them.

Once she became eleven years old Pansy rejected the invitation to Hogwarts, preferring to keep home-schooling her daughter. If she had been one thing to her daughter, it had been upfront. The child hadn't been spared the tales from her mother's youth, her failures, her family's, and the light side hadn't been free from the horrors, once Pansy admitted to her unplanned pregnancy.

So Primrose grew cynical, disliking both sides of the conflict, despising both the Ministry and Potter The-Man-Who-Conquered, whom in spite of his pretty talk about forgiveness and moving on hadn't prevented her mother's injuries.

However, before the year 2020 ended people discovered once again the Parkinsons. And while it wasn't, necessarily, an attack on them, worried Pansy sent her daughter to Noni and ordered the creature to do all within his power so her daughter would never be caught by the likes of them.

Primrose was thirteen at the moment, and had been raised by Noni with her mother's help, and had retained the creature's favour besides his loyalty, and therefore his love also. An Elf's Magic was very different than that of a wizard.

Wanting his Little Rose to be with her family, the elf took the child's hand and travelled with her towards the past, taking his power from the order given by Mistress Pansy to send them to Parkinson Manor one fine evening in August 1991.

Once there he didn't lose time explaining to Master and Mistress Parkinson the truth of their arrival, resolving both grown-ups to send their future granddaughter to Hogwarts while making her be their niece in the eyes of the society.

They would have liked her to further up their Lord's agenda, but Primrose had a very different aim, caring only about protecting herself, her mother and Noni. It was so that she looked for that Potter once she entered the Hogwarts Express, able to meet him before anyone else to try and gain his favour.

If she did so, you'll be the judge of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot has spent the last month here on my tablet collecting dust. If anyone is interested in developing the idea, go ahead.


End file.
